Une planète qui s'étind, une vie qui s'allume
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Sam et Jack vont à la découverte d’une nouvelle planète ou ils vont perdre connaissance. Le lendemain, la porte de la Terre est activée, c’est SG1 qui rentre mais sans aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu se produire.
1. Une planète qui s'étind, une vie qui s'a

****

Résume : Sam et Jack vont à la découverte d'une nouvelle planète ou ils vont perdre connaissance. Le lendemain, la porte de la Terre est activée, c'est SG1 qui rentre mais sans aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu se produire.

* * *

UNE PLANETE QUI S'ETEIND,  
UNE VIE QUI S'ALLUME.

P9X756  
Janvier 2002

Des dizaines de chasseur de la mort goaoul'd étaient en train d'attaquer une planète. Les habitants de ces lieux semblaient effrayer. Ils avaient très peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. On aurait dit qu'ils connaissaient bien leurs adversaires parce qu'ils arrivaient à contre attaquer les manœuvres de leurs ennemis.

GENERIQUE

Cheyenne Montain  
Janvier 2002

Le SGC était calme, il ne c'était rien passé depuis plus d'un mois. Les différentes équipes SG partaient explorer des planètes, puis revenaient tranquillement et paisiblement. Ce jour là, Le général Hammond avait décidé d'envoyer un robot exploreur sur une planète qui n'avait pas encore était visité par une de ces équipes.

Lieutenant : Chevron 7 enclenché mon général !

Hammond : Bien lieutenant, envoyer le robot exploreur.

Lieutenant : Très bien mon général. Robot exploreur envoyer. Désintégration moléculaire en cours. Il attendra sa destination finale dans exactement 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … , le robot et de l'autre coté de la porte, mon général. 

Tout d'un coup, Jack, comme a son habitude fait son apparition très distinguée.

Jack : Alors, quoi de neuf ici ? _Après un temps de réflexion_. Qu'a-t-on trouvé sur P9X machin chose ?

Sam : Et bien pour l'instant il semblerait que l'atmosphère de cette planète soit respirable !

Hammond : Et pour le reste, major ?

Sam : Et bien, il semblerait que la porte des étoiles soit située dans un endroit clos, regardé mon général, la camera de notre robot ne peut détecter qu'un léger trou au fond de la salle, mais trop étroit pour qu'il puisse passer. 

Tous regardaient l'ordinateur qui retransmettait les images du robot. Comme d'habitude tout le monde écoutait Sam mais pas beaucoup de monde arrivait à comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. Comme tout le monde était fixé sur la télévision qui retransmettait les images de la planète, Jack voulu troubler le grand silence qui c'était instauré depuis 2 longues minutes.

Jack : Autorisation d'aller jeter un coup d'œil a cette planète mon général ?

Hammond : Autorisation accordée, il semble n'y avoir aucun problème. 

Aussitôt qu'il eu dit ca des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais du pensé lui vinrent à l'esprit : _«_ _Aucun problème ? Pour l'instant. Avec O'neill, le jour ou il n'y aura plus de problème n'est pas encore près d'arriver ! »._

Hammond : Vous irez avec le major Carter, Colonel. Je ne pense pas que se soit la peine de déranger Teal'c qui en ce moment sur Choulac pour voir son fils et Daniel qui est en mission sur P7X724 pour faire des fouilles.

Jack : C'est d'accord mon général.

Sam : C'est d'accord pour moi aussi général.

Hammond : Bien, heureusement parce que, vous partez dans 1 heure, briefing dans 45 minutes. Soyez à l'heure colonel.

Jack : Pourquoi me rappeler vous toujours que je dois être à l'heure ? Dites le aux autres aussi, par exemple a Carter ! Elle est toujours en retard !

Hammond : Le jour ou vous saurez en retard comme l'ai le major Carter, je vous décernerais une médaille colonel.

Jack : Bon, ca va, on a compris …

Salle de briefing  
45 minutes plus tard

Jack avait programmer sa montre pour quelle sonne afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour partir. Il voulait faire une de ces habituelles farces quotidiennes, mais montrer en même temps a son général qu'il pouvait être discipliner de temps en temps.

Jack arriva donc dans la salle des ordinateurs, bien à l'heure. Il voulait le faire remarquer à tout le monde.

Jack : Vous voyez que je suis à l'heure !

Hammond : Mes félicitations colonel.

Jack : Alors, vous me la donner ma médaille ? 

Hammond fit un petit sourire.

Jack : Et je vous ferai remarquer, que Carter n'est pas la ?

Hammond : Oui, je sais, mais elle a des raisons valables colonel, elle doit préparer tous ces instruments pour la mission. 

Après un long silence.

Hammond : Assez parler. Vous êtes près a partir ?

Jack : Oui mon général.

Hammond : Vous avez 1 heure pour faire un petit tour de cette planète, si rien d'étrange se produit j'enverrais une autre équipe pour approfondir vos recherches. Au-delà de ce temps votre code ne fonctionnera plus. C'est bien compris colonel ?

Jack : C'est O.K. mon général.

Hammond : Bien, vous pouvez descendre en salle d'embarquement. Je dirais au major Carter de vous y rejoindre. 

Jack regarde alors vers la porte des étoiles.

Jack : Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine générale, elle est déjà en bas. 

Jack descend pour rejoindre Sam.

Hammond : Lancez la procédure lieutenant.

Lieutenant : Bien, mon général. Procédure d'ouverture de la porte des étoiles en marche. Chevrons 1 enclenché … Chevron 2 enclenché … 

Comme d'habitude Jack était énervée par la voix du lieutenant qui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte ! Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que les chevrons étaient en train de s'enclencher !

Lieutenant : Chevron 7 enclenché, ouverture de la porte mon général.

Jack : C'est pas trop tôt …

Hammond : Bonne chance colonel.

Jack : Merci général, mais j'en ai toujours. 

Sam et Jack avancèrent puis disparurent dans la flaque de la porte des étoiles.

Arrivé la bas, Jack alla vers la faille dans la roche et Sam a l'arrière préparer déjà ces instruments.

Jack regardait Sam qui était en train d'appuyer sur pleins de touches sur ces appareils afin de les faire fonctionner. Il se disait qu'il en avait de la chance de la connaître, même si leur relation n'était pas aussi « grande » qu'il le voudrait, il essaierait de s'en contenté pour le moment, mais il s'avait qu'un jour, ils iraient plus loin, il en était certain. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ca pour le moment, alors il décida d'interrompre le silence qui c'était imposé.

Jack : Sam, avancée, vous aurez tout le temps de faire joujou quand on aura vu ce qu'il y a derrière les rochers.

Sam : A vos ordres mon colonel. 

Il se dirigèrent vers la faille qui n'était plus désormais qu'a un dizaine de mètre. Jack passa le premier et Sam en second. Il eurent à peine le temps d'observer ce nouveau monde, qu'ils furent assommés par deux énergumènes de cette planète.

bureau du général Hammond  
1 heure plus tard  
SGC

Le lieutenant responsable de l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles était dans le bureau du général.

Hammond : Toujours pas de nouvelle de SG1 lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Non, désole mon général.

Hammond : C'est étrange. Pourtant le colonel O'neill m'avait dit qu'il ni aurait aucun problème !

Pendant ce temps sur P9X756

Tout était un peu flou, Sam et Jack était toujours endormi. On entendait au loin des tires, comme les lance des goaoul'd, toutes les personnes qui surveillait Jack et Sam avait l'air effrayé, avec une peur insoutenable. Soudain, une sorte de chef arriva. Il prononça des paroles incompressibles, que même Daniel n'aurait pas connu. Il avait l'air de parler de nos deux terriens préférer à ses subalternes, il avait l'air de leur expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire d'eux. Deux des gardes qui l'avait écouté, emmenèrent aussitôt Sam et Jack dans une autre pièce et ils les allongèrent sur des sortes de lits.

SGC  
Salle d'embarquement.

Daniel était déjà revenu de ces fouilles aussitôt qu'il avait appris que ces deux amis n'étaient pas revenus de cette nouvelle exploration. Lui et le général Hammond attendait l'arrivé de Teal'c pour savoir s'il connaissait les cordonnée de cette planète et s'il savait ce qu'il aurait pu ce passer.

Soudain, une alarme retenti.

Lieutenant : Ouverture de la porte des étoiles non autorisé.

Hammond : Fermer immédiatement l'iris lieutenant !

Lieutenant : Bien, mon général ! 

Tout les soldat venait d'arriver devant la porte des étoiles, ils étaient près a tirer à tout moment.

Lieutenant : Nous recevons un code.

Hammond : Quoi est-ce ?

Lieutenant : C'est Teal'c.

Hammond : Bien, ouvrer l'iris dans ces conditions. 

Teal'c sorti de la porte, il alla parler au général qui lui expliqua immédiatement la situation. Ils montèrent tout ensemble afin de voir les cordonnée de la planète, aussitôt, Teal'c se souvint de cette planète.

Hammond : Vous connaissez cette planète ?

Teal'c : Oui, mon général.

Daniel : Et …

Teal'c : J'y suis aller quand j'étais prima d'Apophis, c'est une planète qui ressemblait un peu a la terre, il voulait se rebeller contre les goaoul'd mais ils étaient très peu nombreux et Apophis réussis à les exterminé.

Hammond : Et ensuite, que c'est-il passé sur cette planète ?

Teal'c : Et bien, suite a l'extermination totale de cette planète, Apophis et parti et a mes connaissance, n'y est jamais retourné.

Daniel : Il l'a laisser, abandonner ?

Teal'c : Oui, c'est cela, Daniel Jackson.

Daniel : Ce n'est pourtant pas l'habitude des goaoul'd d'abandonner un planète comme ca ?

Teal'c : Vous avez raison Daniel Jackson.

Hammond : Alors pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonner dans ce cas ?

Teal'c : Et bien, cette race a causé beaucoup de problème a Apophis, il ont failli le tuer à plusieurs reprise, donc Apophis avait une rage si forte en vers ce peuple qu'il envoya toute ces personne chez Sokar et envoya une bombe de naquada sur cette planète.

Hammond : Ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, c'est que cette planète n'existe pas ? Ou plus, je devrai dire !

Teal'c : C'est cela, général.

Hammond : Alors comment pouvons nous expliquer le fait que nous puissions entrer les cordonné et y aller ?

Teal'c : Je n'explique pas cela, mon général. 

Tout le monde était en train de réfléchir à cette question, mais comme il ne trouvèrent pas de réponse :

Hammond : Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de rester la, rejoignez vos cartier messieurs.

Teal'c : Je vais faire une séance de Kalnorim afin de méditer sur cette précieuse question, mon général.

Hammond : Comme vous voulez Teal'c. 

Pendant plus de un mois ils essayèrent de trouver des solutions mais ne trouvèrent rien. La seule idée qu'ils avait eu était de contacter le Tok'ra, mais ils avait eu un problème avec un grand maître goaoul'd et ne pouvait se déplacer pour eux. Ils leurs avaient juste dit qu'ils leur promettaient d'envoyer un des leurs dès qu'ils pourraient. Hammond avait déjà remarquer à plusieurs reprise que les tok'ra ne disait pas toujours vraie alors il ne fit même pas attention a cette promesse et essaya de trouver une autre solution parce que, sinon, Sam et Jack allait être déclarer « perdu en mission » par l'armée, et Hammond savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire : plus de recherche donc impossibilité de les retrouver un jour, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, biensûr.

35 jours plus tard  
Au restaurant du SGC

X : SG1 est demander dans la salle de briefing, je répète, SG1 est demander dans la salle de briefing. 

Daniel et Teal'c se levèrent et partirent dans la direction de la salle de briefing.

Bureau du général

Daniel : Que se passe-t-il mon général ?

Hammond : Rien, c'est bien le plus triste. Vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui aurait pu ce produire Teal'c ?

Teal'c : J'en suis navré général. Je ne vois pas comment cela as pu être possible.

Hammond : Bien, je crois que si nous ne trouvons rien.

Daniel : On peut peut-être compter sur les Tok'ras, ils nous avaient dit qu'ils essaierais de nous aider.

Hammond : On ne c'est jamais, je vais redemander à Jacob de venir, de toute façon il faut quand même qu'il soit prévenue pour Carter.

Un peu plus tard  
P9X756

Maintenant, on en était certain, c'était belle et bien des bombardiers goaoul'd qui étaient en train d'attaquer cette fameuse planète. Deux des gardes avaient dans les bras Jack et Sam, ils avaient l'air d'aller vers la porte des étoiles. Au bout de quelque minutes, cette hypothèse fut certaine. Ils déposèrent Sam et Jack devant la porte, un des deux garde était parti faire les coordonnées, à première vu, on aurait dit celle de la Terre. Mais soudain 5 jaffas arrivèrent et le garde du ce mettre l'abri, à deux il arrivèrent au bout de 10 minutes a les tuer.

Pendant ce temps  
SGC

Lieutenant : Ouverture imminente de la porte des étoiles.

Hammond : Ce sont les Tok'ras ?

Lieutenant : Oui, mon général, je reçois leur signal.

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris. 

L'iris s'ouvrit afin de faire apparaître Jacob qui était accompagné de Anise.

Ils se dirigèrent tous 2 vers le général et les saluât. Puis ils montèrent tout ensemble dans la salle de briefing afin que l'on puisse leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

A peine assis...

Lieutenant : Ouverture imminente de la porte des étoiles.

Hammond : Mais, que se passe-t-il encore ? Aucune équipe n'est en mission ? 

Hammond alla aussitôt voir ce qui se passait au près du lieutenant.

Hammond : Qui a activé la porte des étoiles, lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas, mon général. Je ne reçois aucun signal, mais la porte est ouverte depuis P9X756.

Hammond : Vous ne recevez pas le signal de SG1 ?

Lieutenant : Non, mon général.

Hammond, _qui prend le micro_ : Toutes les équipes dans la salle d'embarquement, et près a faire feu.

Hammond, _au lieutenant_ : Ouvrez l'iris lieutenant.

Lieutenant : Vous êtes sur de vous, mon général ?

Hammond : Pas vraiment … 

Heureusement que le général fit ouvrir l'iris car quelque seconde plus tard l'ordinateur de Sam et 2 corps apparurent à travers de la porte des étoiles. Le général reconnu aussitôt que c'était le major Carter et le colonel O'neill.

Hammond : Equipe de secours dans la salle d'embarquement, et vite. 

On vit apparaître Janet et 2 de ces équipiers, il ramassèrent Sam et Jack et les emmenèrent dans la direction de l'infirmerie.

Jacob qui regardait sa fille et Jack partir sur des brancard ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à l'ordinateur. Il alla donc le ramasser.

Jacob_, a Hammond_ : C'est bizarre Georges. Pourquoi nous ont-ils renvoyer cette ordinateur ?

Hammond : Je ne sais pas. Essayons de l'allumer ! 

Ils montèrent tous les deux pour voir si cette engin cachait quelque chose. Ils le mirent en route et découvrirent avec stupeur qu'un message était enregistrer à l'intérieur. Avant de le mettre en marche, Hammond a appelle Daniel et Teal'c, des fois que ce soit en langue goaoul'd ou autre chose et que Jacob ne connaissent pas.

Ils le mirent donc en marche, on pouvait voir une sorte d'humain mais quand même assez étrange, il était vert ! Il parlait en français, mais malgré cela, on ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Il racontait que son peuple était contre les goaoul'd et qu'ils allait bientôt être exterminer pas cela. Il savait que le terre était fermement opposer à l'invasion goaoul'd et ces pour cela qu'il leur avait envoyer ce message. Jusque la, tout le monde compris, mais après ca se corsât. Cette " homme " disais que son peuple connaissait beaucoup d'anecdote que même les tok'ra ne connaissaient pas, et qu'il voulait en faire profiter un autres peuple pour arriver un jour a les combattre. Tout le monde avait bien compris tout cela, mais comme le message s'arrêtait la, ils ne comprenait pas comment il allait en faire profiter la terre.

Agacé pas cette enregistrement Jacob et Hammond, décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il en était de Jack et Sam.

Jacob et Hammond était préoccuper pas ce qu'ils avait enduré sur cette planète. Il avait peur qu'il n'ai était torturer, ou autre chose du même genre. Le général Hammond et Jacob se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie afin de voir si Sam et Jack était réveillées et pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. En arrivant, ils voyaient le docteur Frasier qui s'occupait de Jack qui venait de se réveiller, Sam, elle, était dans le chambre juste a cote, mais elle semblait encore endormit.

Hammond : Docteur Frasier.

Janet : Mon général.

Jack : Au tient, général, content de vous voir !

Hammond, _surpris par les paroles de Jack, mais tellement habitué à ces blagues délirantes; il se racle la gorge _: Heu, moi de même colonel !_ A Janet : _Le colonel O'neill a des problèmes médicaux ?

Janet : A priori, non. Mais il faut encore attendre le résultat de certaines analyses.

Jack : Comme d'habitude !

Jacob : Et Sam ?

Janet : Et bien, elle ne semble pas n'avoir de problème ! Mais comme je viens de le dire, il faut attendre le résultat des analyses.

Hammond : Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il c'est passer colonel ?

Jack : Heu, non. Je me souviens avoir franchi la porte avec Carter, puis, ensuite on a traverser le trou puis ... ben ... je me suis réveiller ici.

Hammond : Je vois.

1 semaine plus tard  
SGC

Tout allait bien a la base du SGC, bien sur le message qu'ils avaient reçu de P9X756 ne voulait toujours rien dire, mais Sam et Jack se sentait bien, la terre n'était pas détruite, c'est tout ce qui contait.

Sam et Jack se rendait à une visite de routine avec Janet pour voir si ils n'avait toujours rien. Arriver devant l'infirmerie, ils entrèrent.

Jack : Salut Doc !!!

Janet : Bonjour Colonel. Bonjour Sam.

Sam : Bonjour.

Janet : Bon, colonel vous allez par la, un assistant va venir vous voir, vous Sam, vous venez avec moi !

Jack : Eh ! Pourquoi elle doit aller avec vous ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir de si merveilleuse piqûre faite de vos mains ?

Janet : Vous aimez tant que ca mes piqûres ?

Jack, _qui se dirige vers l'autre salle_ : Qui c'est ? 

Janet et Sam était dans une autre chambre.

Janet : Allongez vous Sam.

Janet : Vous allez bien ?

Sam : Oui, ca va, j'ai des douleur au ventre de temps en temps, mais ca va.

Janet : Bien on va voir ca alors.

Sam : D'accord. 

Janet se préparait à faire une prise de sang a Sam. Un moment après, Janet avait fini de l'ausculter. Elle n'avait rien trouve au problème des maux de ventre. Elle se dit alors que Sam avait su manger quelque chose ou bien avait peut être un peu de mal a digérer.

Jack et Sam se rejoignirent donc dans l'entrer de l'infirmerie.

Janet : Bon, tout a l'air d'aller pour vous. J'aurais le résultat de vos analyses dans 1 heure.

Jack : OK, mais je regrette toujours que ce ne soit vous qui m'ai fait ces piqûres.

1 heure 30 plus tard.  
SGC

Sam était dans son labo, elle faisait des test sur le réacteur a naquada.

X : Le major Carter et demander à l'infirmerie. 

Sam qui avait entendu ce message se dirigea aussitôt vers l'infirmerie.

Sam : Que se passe-t-il Janet ?

Janet : Suivez-moi Sam.

Sam, _commençant à être inquiète _: Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Janet : Asseyez vous.

Janet : Alors voilà, heu ...

Sam : Quoi ?

Janet : J'ai trouver la raison de vos maux de ventre Sam.

Sam : Ha oui ?

Janet, _qui hésitait _: Vous êtes enceinte Sam.

Sam : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Janet : Eh bien pas tant que ca !

Sam : Mais ... _Sam était complètement déboussoler par cette nouvelle._

Janet : Et ce n'est pas tout.

Sam : Oui ?

Janet : Vous vous souvenez de l'enregistrement sur votre ordinateur que le général et votre père avez trouver ?

Sam : Oui, mais pourquoi ! _Après un moment d'hésitation;_ Non, vous pensez que c'est mon enfant qui connaîtrait tous les trucs a savoir sur les goaoul'ds ?

Janet : Et bien, je sais que vous et Jack, vous êtes, _hésitant_, assez porche, _Janet était gêner elle ne savait pas comment apprendre ca a Sam._

Sam : Que voulez voue dire par la ?

Janet : C'est le père de votre enfant Sam. 

Sam ne pouvait pas en croire ces oreilles. Celui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis désormais 4 ans était le père de son enfant.

Sam : Comment ca ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Janet : Et bien, quand j'ai vu sur votre prise de sang que vous étiez enceinte de 1 mois, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, alors j'ai repensée à cette histoire et j'ai donc fait le test et il c'est révéler que c'était Jack.

Sam : D'accord. Merci Janet. 

Sam se leva mais était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Janet : Vous êtes sur que ca va aller Sam ?

Sam : Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va aller. 

Sam parti en direction de ses quartiers mais en passant, elle croisât Jack et il faillit qu'elle lui dise.

Sam : Mon colonel.

Jack : Oui Carter ?

Sam : Je peux vous parler ?

Jack : Heu, oui. Allez-y …

Sam : En privé, s'il vous plaît.

Jack : Si vous voulez. 

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Carter. Ils rentrèrent et Carter ferma la porte derrière elle.

Quartier du major Carter  
SGC

Jack : Alors, que se passe-t-il Carter ?

Sam, _elle se racla la gorge_ : Hé bien, c'est une longue histoire, mon colonel.

Jack : Allez-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

Sam, _qui hésitait toujours_ : Vous vous souvenez de l'enregistrement qui se trouvait sur mon ordinateur lorsque l'on est revenu de P9X756 ?

Jack Heu … oui … mais pour...

Sam ; _l'interrompant_ : Vous vous souvenez qu'a l'intérieur, ils disaient qu'ils allaient nous donner leur savoir.

Jack : Oui

Sam ; _qui hésitait toujours et encore, mais se résout à le dire d'un seul coup_ : Je suis enceinte mon colonel.

Jack, _gêné_ : Comment ?

Sam : Vous avez très bien entendu Jack. 

A ca moment la, il compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelée Jack.

Jack : C'est nouveau ca ?

Sam : Heu, désolé mon colonel.

Jack : C'est pas grave. _Silence_. Mais … je pourrais savoir d'où il sort ?

Sam : C'est la ou ca devient compliqué …

Jack : Pourquoi ? _Après un moment de réflexion_. Vous croyez que c'est votre enfant qui aurait tout le savoir de cette planète ?

Sam : Ben, oui, je pense.

Jack : Et comment en êtes vous si sur ?

Sam : Et bien Janet me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Jack : Je pourrais savoir ce que ce cher docteur vous a encore dit ?

Sam: C'est vous le père mon colonel !

Jack : Hô, je vois. 

Jack n'en revenait pas, il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. La femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps attendait un enfant, et en plus de lui ! Lui qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment embrasser ! Bien sur il l'avait embrasse la Sam de la réalité alterner, ou encore Sam quand il revenait tout le temps en arrière, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas donc c'était comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Jack et Sam étaient tous deux en plein dans leurs pensées quand l'alarme de la porte des étoiles se mis en marche. L'équipe SG9 revenait de leur mission d'exploration sur P7X238. Jack qui essayait de se remettre de ses dernières nouvelles voulu interrompre ce long silence.

Jack : Heu … bien … il va peut-être falloir en parler a général ?

Sam : Heu, je pense qu'il vaut mieux, mon colonel. De toute façon il le découvrira un jour ou l'autre ! 

Jack se leva en direction de la porte de sorti, comme il vit que Sam ne le suivait pas il lui tendit la main.

Sam : Vous voulez lui dire tout de suite ?

Jack : Hé bien, oui. 

Jack avait cru comprendre que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire pas « De toute façon il le découvrira un jour ou l'autre ! »

Jack : Comme vous l'avez dit major, il faudra bien lui dire un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant. 

Sam hésitât pendant un moment, puis se décida et le suivit.

Couloir de SGC

Dans le couloir ils ne se parlèrent pas, non pas parce qu'ils étaient gêner d'apprendre cette nouvelle au général, malgré le règlement, mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient tous deux timide.

Arrivé au bureau du général Jack frappa à la porte et une seconde plus tard une voie se fit entendre :

Hammond : Entrez !

Bureau du général Hammond  
SGC

Jack et Sam rentrèrent tous les deux.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il colonel ?

Jack : Heu, rien de très grave, il faudrait juste que l'on vous parle un petit moment.

Hammond : Si vous voulez ! 

Le général Hammond n'aimait pas quand le colonel débarquait à l'improviste dans son bureau, même s'il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas très grave, il n'aimait pas ca.

Hammond : Asseyez-vous. 

Sam et Jack s'assirent tous les deux, ils se regardaient en ce demandant chacun de leur coté comment ils allaient faire pour dire cette nouvelle au général.

Hammond : Alors, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Jack : Hé bien, c'est assez compliqué … mon général … 

Voyant que le colonel hésitait fortement a lui dire ce qu'il se passait, il décida de ce tourner vers Sam.

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Hé bien …

Jack : On a quelque chose d'important a vous dire mon général.

Hammond : Merci de me le redire, mais j'avais compris. 

Personne ne dit plus un mot, le général qui s'impatientait décida de parler.

Hammond : Alors ? Vous allez vous décider ? 

Sam décida de ce lancer dans les explication.

Sam : Voilà général, vous vous souvenez de l'enregistrement sur mon ordinateur portable ?

Hammond : Bien sur mais pourquoi ?

Jack : Hé bien, nous avons trouvé la solution au problème de quoi ou plutôt qui allait avoir la connaissance de ce peuple sur ce qui concerne les goaoul'ds…

Hammond : Ha oui ? Je suis bien curieux de connaître cette fameuse solution ! 

Jack et Sam recommençaient à hésiter, voyant cela le général décida de les pousser un pue afin qu'ils disent ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Hammond : Alors ? Vous allez le cracher ce morceau ?

Jack : Hé bien …

Sam : Je suis enceinte.

Hammond : Comment ca ? Vous voulez bien répéter major ?

Jack : Vous avez tout à fait compris général.

Hammond : Mais …

Jack : Et c'est moi le père.

Hammond : Vous savez que vous êtes passible de la cour martial tous les 2 ?

Jack : Oui très bien, mais il faudrait que … enfin … vous voyez.

Hammond : Non je ne voit pas du tout colonel.

Jack : Ecoutez général, on n'a jamais fait … on ne c'est même pas embrasser encore alors …

Hammond : Alors comment c'est possible ?

Sam : Hé bien, c'est l'a qu'intervient notre voyage sur P9X756 …

Hammond : Ho je vois, vous voulez me dire, que vous croyez que c'est votre enfant qui serait les secrets des goaoul'ds ?

Jack : Et bien … oui, mon général.

Sam : Nous n'avons pas trouver d'autres réponses. 

Hammond était encore sous le choque, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire …

Hammond : Et qu'avez vous décidez pour vous 2 ?

Sam : Comment ca ?

Hammond : Et bien, vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble, donc …

Jack : On n'a pas eu le temps de parler de ca au général.

Hammond : Je vois … Bon, le briefing a lieux dans 1 minute, je vous propose d'aller ensemble a la réunion pour apprendre au reste de l'équipe cette bonne nouvelle.

Jack et Sam et même temps : A vos ordre mon général. 

Ils allèrent tous les 3 vers la salle de briefing.

Salle de Briefing  
SGC

Arrivé la bas, le général Hammond pris la parole en premier.

Hammond : Teal'c Daniel, vous pouvez vous asseoir. 

Daniel et Teal'c s'assirent donc.

Voyant que Sam et Jack ne s'asseyaient pas, Daniel décide de demander ce qui se passait :

Daniel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hammond : Et bien, je crois que le colonel O'neill et le major Carter on quelque chose d'important a vous dire … 

Jack et Sam se mirent donc a parler, ils racontèrent la même histoire qu'ai général, et au bout de 15 minutes toute l'équipe de SG1 était au courant. Daniel était très heureux pour ces amis et était en train de les féliciter. Teal'c lui était très heureux aussi, mais comme a son habitude, ca joie extérieur ne s'affirmait pas, il avait quand même fait un léger sourire quand il était aller féliciter le major Carter. Ce sourire ne passa pas inaperçu puisque tout le monde le regarda en faisant un sourire béat, c'était si rare de le voir sourire …

_A suivre …_


	2. Menace d'enlèvement 1

**Menace D'Enlèvements  
(partie 1)**

_Résumé de l'épisode précèdent_

_Hammond__ : Lancez la procédure lieutenant._

_Lieutenant__ : Bien, mon général. Procédure d'ouverture de la porte des étoiles en marche. Chevrons 1 enclenché … Chevron 2 enclenché …_

_Lieutenant__ : Chevron 7 enclenché, ouverture de la porte mon général._

_Jack__ : C'est pas trop tôt …_

_Hammond :__ Bonne chance colonel._

_Jack :__ Merci général, mais j'en ai toujours._

_Sam et Jack avancèrent puis disparurent dans la flaque de la porte des étoiles._

_Hammond__ : Toujours pas de nouvelle de SG1 lieutenant ?_

_Lieutenant : Non, désole mon général._

_Hammond__ : C'est étrange. Pourtant le colonel O'neill m'avait dit qu'il ni aurait aucun problème !_

_Lieutenant__ : Ouverture imminente de la porte des étoiles._

_Hammond__ : Mais, que se passe-t-il encore ? Aucune équipe n'est en mission ?_

_Hammond alla aussitôt voir ce qui se passait au près du lieutenant._

_Hammond__ : Qui a activé la porte des étoiles, lieutenant ?_

_Lieutenant__ : Je ne sais pas, mon général. Je ne reçois aucun signal, mais la porte est ouverte depuis P9X756._

_Hammond__ : Vous ne recevez pas le signal de SG1 ?_

_Lieutenant__ : Non, mon général._

_Hammond__, qui prend le micro : Toutes les équipes dans la salle d'embarquement, et près a faire feu._

_Hammond__, au lieutenant : Ouvrez l'iris lieutenant._

_Lieutenant__ : Vous êtes sur de vous, mon général ?_

_Hammond__ : Pas vraiment …_

_Heureusement que le général fit ouvrir l'iris car quelque seconde plus tard l'ordinateur de Sam et 2 corps apparurent à travers de la porte des étoiles. Le général reconnu aussitôt que c'était le major Carter et le colonel O'neill._

_Hammond__ : Equipe de secours dans la salle d'embarquement, et vite._

_On vit apparaître Janet et 2 de ces équipiers, il ramassèrent Sam et Jack et les emmenèrent dans la direction de l'infirmerie._

_Sam et Jack se rendaient à une visite de routine avec Janet pour voir s'ils n'avaient toujours rien. Arriver devant l'infirmerie, ils entrèrent._

_Janet__ : Allongez-vous Sam._

_Janet__ : Vous allez bien ?_

_Sam__ : Oui, ca va, j'ai des douleur au ventre de temps en temps, mais ca va._

_Janet__ : Bien on va voir ca alors._

_Sam __: D'accord._

_Sam__ : Que se passe-t-il Janet ?_

_Janet,__ qui hésitait : Vous êtes enceinte Sam. Et ce n'est pas tout. Jack est le père de votre enfant Sam_

GENERIQUE

2 mois plus tard  
Infirmerie du SGC

Sam et Jack étaient à leur rendez-vous habituel de l'après-midi avec le docteur Frasier. Sam trouvait que c'était un peu excessif une osculation pas jour, mais Janet voulais absolument faire attention, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire, c'était le premier enfant de Sam, elle avait encore des restes dans son organisme de Jolinar de Malakchour, et cet enfant avait été fait par des aliens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas …

Janet : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Sam ? 

Sam commençait à en avoir assez de cette éternelle question, tous les jours vers environ 15 h 00, on pouvait entendre à l'infirmerie _« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Sam ?_ _»_, et comme d'habitude elle lui répondait :

Sam : Ca va, comme d'habitude … 

Malgré cela elle comprenait très bien Janet, c'était une très bonne amie qui avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, et en même temps elle ne savait pas trop comment son corps allait réagir.

Janet : Bon, allongez-vous. 

Janet commença à sortir tous ses instruments afin de faire différents tests a Sam.

Sam était allongée. Au niveau de sa tête Jack était assis au près d'elle, il venait avec celle-ci tous les jours, bien qu'ils n'aient pas pris encore de décisions en ce qui les concernaient, il tenait à être la, avec elle, à chaque visite chez le docteur Frasier.

Soudain une lumière très vive se fit apparaître dans la chambre d'examen, Jack pensa aussitôt a Thor, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il reconnaissait sa façon très chaleureuse de rentrer en contact avec la terre.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi habitué que lui et un officier qui passait par la et qui avait vu la lumière décida de mettre en route l'alarme. Mais Jack qui l'avait vu faire alla l'arrêter aussitôt, afin qu'une panique générale ne commence à se produire.

Jack qui était très étonné de la venu de Thor décida avec son tact habituel d'interrompre le silence qui c'était instauré …

Jack : Qu'est ce qui nous vos le détour ? Encore une armée de tête de serpent a éliminer ?

Thor : En quelque sorte colonel O'neill. 

Malgré que l'alarme c'était arrêter, le général descendit à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui c'était passé …

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il ici …. ? 

Le général Hammond avait compris ce qui c'était produit dès qu'il vu Thor.

Thor : Bonjour général Hammond.

Hammond : Bonjour ! _au colonel_ : Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

Jack : Et bien, juste avant que vous n'arriviez mon général, Thor allait nous dire que des méchants serpents venaient encore nous embêter. 

Hammond commençait à être et a paraître inquiet. Il n'aimait pas du tout - comme tout le monde - les goaoul'd. A chaque fois qu'il débarquait c'était pour mettre en danger la sécurité de la terre, et comme c'était lui le chef du projet StarGate, c'est lui qui serait tenu responsable en cas d'échec face aux goaoul'd.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Thor : Et bien, c'est une histoire longue, comme vous dite O'neill. 

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire a cette faute.

Jack : Non, non, pas du tout, c'est une longue histoire, et non pas une histoire longue. 

Hammond qui, malgré la petite minute de distraction était toujours aussi anxieux vise à vis des goaoul'd décida de poursuivre ou ils en étaient.

Hammond : Peut importe, continué …

Thor : Et bien tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter le Colonel O'neill et le major Carter pour l'arriver futur de leur enfant ! 

Tout le monde était très étonner pas cette remarque de Thor ! Jack pensait : _« Mais toute la galaxie et au courant ou quoi ? »._

Jack : Ha, parce que vous être au courant ?

Thor : Oui, malheureusement colonel. 

Ce malheureusement ne plaisait pas du tout a Jack et a Sam. _« Que voulait-il dire pas MALHEUREUSEMENT ? Ce n'est pas un malheur, c'est plutôt le contraire ! »._

Jack : Et pourquoi malheureusement ?

Thor : Et bien c'est la que ce pose tout le problème.

Sam : C'est à dire ?

Thor : Et bien l'armée d'Apophis … 

Ca y est, le mot que personne ne voulait entendre avait été dit. Ce prénom était classé _« a ne jamais redire »_, Jack était déjà énervé parce que Thor commencé a dire, mais la s'en était trop. Le mot _« goaoul'd »_ associé à _« Apophis »_ n'était jamais un bon présage pour l'avenir.

Thor : …a réussi à éliminer tous les habitants de la planète ou vous avez été colonel. Il est arrivé à capturé le chef de cette planète, et malencontreusement, les habitants de cette planète son connu pour être très sensible à la torture et il a révéler ce qu'ils vous avez fait …

Jack : Sa veut dire quoi ?

Hammond : Beaucoup de monde est au courant pour ce mystérieux enfant ? 

Jack en était désarmé sur _« Toute la galaxie est au courant »._

Thor : C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Depuis que Apophis a appris qu'avec cette enfant vous pourriez arrêter la menace goaoul'd, il a décidé de refaire une nouvelle flot.

Jack : Oui, mais ca prend du temps a faire ca ? C'est bon, on a le temps de se préparé !

Thor : Non, désolé colonel. Si votre enfant vient au monde … 

Jack n'aimait pas du tout ce que venait de dire Thor, alors il décida de lui coupé la parole pour rectifier.

Jack : Mais il va venir au monde, il est hors de question qu'il meurt. 

Thor était un peu mélangé et décida de continué.

Thor : … il connaîtra tout le savoir des grands maîtres goaoul'd.

Sam : Mais je croyait qu'il ne serait que ce que savait les gens de ce peuple.

Thor : Oui, c'est exact, mais ce peuple a été longtemps sous l'autorité des goaoul'd, et pas ce fait, il connaissent presque tout d'eux.

Hammond : Et comment Apophis va-t-il faire pour réunir une flot goaoul'd en si peut de temps ?

Thor : Hé bien, il a le soutient de la plupart des grands maîtres goaoul'd, donc sa flot est déjà formé, il devrait attendre la terre dans environ 1 mois. 

Tout le monde étaient surpris pas ces derniers propos, en 1 mois ½ Apophis aurait réussi à convaincre tout les goaoul'd pour détruire la terre. Tout le monde savait bien qu'ils était mal parti, mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé …

Jack : Quoi ?

Thor : Je suis navré colonel de vous apprendre ceci, mais je suis venu ici pour vous aidé, je ferai de mon mieux avec mon peuple pour vous aidé.

Hammond : Vous avez une idée pour l'instant ?

Thor : Et bien, je crois avoir une idée …

Jack : Et …

Thor : Je pourrais emmené le major Carter sur ma planète … 

Janet qui écouté la conversation depuis le début n'avait toujours pas osé parler, mais la il en coûtait de la vie de ses patients, donc elle décida d'intervenir.

Janet : Il est hors de question que le major Carter traverse la porte des étoiles dans son états …

Thor : Ne vous inquiété pas, il ni aura aucun risque, nous n'emprunterons pas la portes des étoiles, mais juste mon télétransportateur, ca ne comporte aucun danger soyez rassurer. 

Bien que les propos de Thor étaient en quelques sorte rassurant, Janet n'en était pas moins convaincue que tout ce qui concernait les projet StarGate y compris les Asgards était un danger pour Sam.

Jack : Mais vous voulez l'emmener sur votre planète ? Je croyais qu'elle était dévasté pas ces réplicateurs ?

Thor : Mon peuple et moi-même avons réussi à emmené cette menace sur une autre galaxie, notre planète et reconstruite et le danger et loin colonel O'neill.

Jack : Ho, je vois…

Thor : Je comprend tout à fait votre remarque colonel. 

Jack se demandait comment ils avaient put enfin venir à bout de ces bestioles affreuse. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les Asgards pendant leur bataille, ils avaient l'air plutôt mal parti ?

Hammond : Et quel est la suite de votre plan ?

Thor : Une fois l'enfant a l'abri, Apophis ne le sachant pas, va quand même attaqué la Tauri.

Jack : Est-ce qu'un jour il comprendra qu'il fait qu'il arrête ? Il en a pas mare de perdre tout le temps ?

Thor : Ne rigoler pas colonel, cette fois-ci l'attaque va être sûrement très difficile a déjouer…

Jack : Oui mais vous êtes la, donc pas de problème !

Thor : Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer colonel les réplicateurs ont fait beaucoup de dégâts, nous avons pu refaire un peu près notre planète, mais nos vaisseaux son encore faible.

Jack : Et bien on va quand même essayer … 

Soudain une sorte de montre au poignet de Thor s'éclaira d'un bleu fluo très vif.

Sam : Que se passe-t-il ?

Thor : Je dois y aller, on a besoin de moi.

Jack : Quoi ? Comme ca ? Vous n'oubliez pas les têtes de serpents ?

Thor : Ne vous inquiété pas colonel, je reviendrais quand le moment sera venu, en attendant essayé de réunir toutes vos forces disponibles. 

Thor disparut dans une lumière et au bout de quelques secondes il n'était plus la.

Jack,_ ironiquement_ C'était encore une fois un plaisir de vous revoir.

Hammond : Je vais tout de suite prévenir le président, colonel, major. 

Tout le monde étaient encore sous le choque de la nouvelle.

Janet qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses examens sur Sam décida de calmer la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Janet : On en était ou déjà ?

2 semaines plus tard  
SGC 

Tout le monde étaient inquiet, Apophis devait arriver dans environ 2 semaines et Thor n'était toujours pas revenu les voir.

Laboratoire du major Carter

Malgré les recommandations du docteur Frasier, Sam était dans son labo, elle faisait des tests sur un objet que SG-14 avait ramené lors de leur dernier voyage sur P7C239. Jack était avec elle, il ne voulait pas qu'il y est de problèmes avec leur enfant, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle il l'a suivait tout par tout pour prendre soins d'elle.

1 heure plus tard  
Salle de briefing

Une lumière se fit voir, c'était Thor qui était de retour. Comme Le général Hammond était la et qu'il avait vu toute la scène il alla dans son bureau pour appeler le lieutenant afin qu'il fasse une annonce pour que Jack et Sam viennent voir Thor.

Officier : Le colonel et le major carter sont prier de venir immédiatement dans la salle de briefing, je répète, le colonel et le major carter sont prier de venir immédiatement dans la salle de briefing. 

Sam et Jack entendirent le message et se dirigèrent aussitôt dans la salle de briefing bien qu'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

Il entrèrent tous deux dans la salle.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il enco … ha je vois !

Thor : Bonjour colonel O'neill.

Jack : C'est pas trop tôt ! Je croyais que vous nous aviez laissez tomber.

Thor : Je suis désole de vous avoir donner cette impression colonel.

Jack : Alors on fait quoi ?

Thor : Je suis venu chercher le major Carter pour quel rejoignent la planète des Asgards.

Jack : Maintenant ?

Thor : Oui colonel, pourquoi ?

Jack : Ben … je sais pas vous auriez pu prévenir un peu avant. 

Tout le monde ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Jack, ils savaient que son humour était pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère lourdes qui pesait sur le SGC depuis que Thor été venu il y a deux semaines.

Sam : C'est bon je suis prête.

Thor : D'accord major, nous allons donc y aller. 

Jack ne savait pas trop comment faire face au départ de Sam, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, si Apophis arrivait à éliminer la terre, il n'aurait plus la chance de la voir.

Sam : Heu … On y va comment ?

Thor : Venez au près de moi major, je vais nous teletransporter dans mon vaisseau. 

Sam se dirigeât vers Thor, celui-ci allait appuyer sur une sorte de bouton lorsque …

Jack : Attendez Thor.

Thor : Oui, colonel, que voulez-vous ?

Hammond : Jack … 

Jack se dirigeât vers Sam et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore. C'était un baiser tendre et en même temps sauvage, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse avant de la perdre à tout jamais. Puis quand le baiser fut terminer, il se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Sam l'embrassa à son tour. Jack était heureux, ils savaient qu'il avait bien fait et qu'il ne le regretterait jamais.

Le général qui était d'un sens content et de l'autre assez mécontent se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler ou ils étaient et surtout que la menace Apophis était toujours la.

Sam : Heu … désolé mon général.

Hammond : Mais vous n'avez pas a vous excusé major. 

Thor qui avait assisté au spectacle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était en quelque sorte gêner par ce qui venait de ce passé.

Thor : Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parte.

Jack : Prenez soin d'elle, je vous l'a confit.

Thor, _en partant dans la lumière dit tout doucement a Jack_ Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel.

Vaisseau de Thor

Sam était assise sur une sorte de chaise qui pouvait paraître futuriste pour la terre. Elle se sentait un peu malade. Thor était seulement a quelque mètre d'elle. Il conduisait son vaisseau.

2 heures plus tard

Le voyage avait été silencieux, même très silencieux, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Le vaisseau avait l'air de se ralentir, Sam s'en était aperçu est en fut certaine quand …

Thor : Nous voilà arrivé major Carter.

Sam : Heu … d'accord.

Thor : Venez près de moi major. 

Sam se dirigeât vers Thor. Il furent transporter dans une sorte d'immeuble a la Asgards. Tout était en vitre. Il y avait une vue immense sur l'ensemble du paysage. Il était à la fois futuriste dans l'architecture et anciens dans la façon de graver des textes sur le mur, comme sur les anciennes pyramides. Sam était fasciné par panorama, elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher des yeux.

Thor : Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît major. 

Sam fit ce que Thor lui avait dit et le suivi donc. Il arrivèrent dans une sorte de chambre qui était destiné à Sam.

Thor : Voilà votre espace privé major, je vous laisse cela en cas de problèmes, vous n'aurez qu'a appuyé sur ce cadran et j'arriverai aussitôt.

Sam : Merci. 

Thor s'en alla. Sam alla donc explorer sa nouvelle « chambre ». Il y avait des livres sur les Asgards avec différentes explications sur leur technologie, il y avait aussi plein d'écrans d'ordinateur et a l'intérieur était enregistrer des sortes de film.

Sam état fatigué par le voyage et décida donc d'aller se reposer dans le lit. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

5 heures après le départ de Thor avec Sam.  
SGC 

Thor était de retour dans les locaux du SGC. Il était près a effectué un plan avec toutes les forces de la Terre.

Pendant plus de 1 semaines il avaient essayé ensemble d'élaborer un plans. Ils avaient a priori trouver quelque chose de convenable quand …

Lieutenant : Le général et demandé d'urgence dans la salle des commandes, je répète, le général et demandé d'urgence dans la salle des commandes. 

Le général qui était avec Thor et les autres pour la construction du plan fut surpris par cet appel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs du SGC, il devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Vous devriez venir voir de vous-même, mon général. 

Hammond se dirigea vers l'ordinateur du lieutenant.

Hammond : Mais qu'est que c'est que ca ?

Lieutenant : Ce sont des images que nous venons de recevoir de la N.A.S.A., ils ont repéré un vaisseau goaoul'd il y a une heure de cela, mais depuis … 

En effet, L'ordinateur retransmettait une image de l'orbite de la Terre sous plusieurs angles. On pouvait voir des dizaines de vaisseau goaoul'd des différents maîtres qui vivait encore. Au tour il y avait des centaines de chasseur de la mort. Ils étaient tous près a attaqué.

Hammond : Combien a ton comptabilisé de vaisseau lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Jusqu'à maintenant, la N.A.S.A. en a compter une centaine, et des milliers de chasseur, mon général. 

Le général Hammond se dirigeât aussitôt vers le micro.

Hammond : Thor ainsi que l'équipe qui travail avec lui sont prier de se rendre dans la salle des commandes, je répète, Thor ainsi que l'équipe qui travail avec lui sont prier de se rendre dans la salle des commandes. 

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle des commande, ils regardait tous les ordinateurs qui montrait les images du ciel. Ils avaient tous très peur et ils se rendaient compte qu'il fallait tout refaire leur plan depuis le début. Jack qui depuis le début était certain de la réussite de la Terre sur le goaoul'd se senti tout a coup pas très bien.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais vécu une situation aussi dramatique que celle-ci …

_A suivre prochainement …_


	3. Menace d'enlèvement 2

**Menace D'enlevements  
( Partie 2 )**

_Résumé des épisodes précédents_

_Sam__ : Que se passe-t-il Janet ?_

_Janet,__ qui hésitait : Vous êtes enceinte Sam. Et ce n'est pas tout. Jack est le père de votre enfant Sam_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Une lumière très vive se fit apparaître dans la chambre d'examen, Jack pensa aussitôt a Thor_

_Jack :__ Que se passe-t-il Thor ?_

_Thor : __Apophis vient d'apprendre que vous attendiez en enfant, et depuis que Apophis a appris qu'avec cette enfant vous pourriez arrêter la menace goaoul'd, il a décidé de refaire une nouvelle flot._

_Il devrait attaquer la terre dans environ 1 mois._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Hammond :__ Vous avez une solution ?_

_Thor__ Je pourrais emmener le major Carter sur ma planète. Une fois l'enfant a l'abri, Apophis ne le sachant pas, va quand même attaquer la Tauri et la je pourrais essayer de vous aider dans votre intervention afin d'éliminer Apophis._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

GENERIQUE

Mai 2002  
SGC

Toute la base était en alerte générale depuis que la N.A.S.A. leur avait retransmis les images de l'orbite de la Terre ou l'on pouvait voir le vaisseau mère de Apophis, qui était entouré de dizaines de vaisseaux, eux-mêmes entouré de centaines de chasseur de la mort. Apophis était en orbite de la Terre est n'avait pas changé son emplacement depuis maintenant plus de 2 heures, il attendait sûrement le meilleur moment pour faire son attaque.

1 heures plus tard  
SGC

On pouvait voir sur les images retransmis sur les ordinateurs du SGC que depuis environ 10 minutes, les chasseurs commençaient à bouger. Et soudain …

Lieutenant : Mon général !

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Lieutenant Il semblerait que le vaisseau mère se déplace, mon général.

Hammond : Quel est sa direction pour le moment ?

Lieutenant : Le vaisseau mère se dirige tout vers les Etats Unis d'Amérique, monsieur.

Hammond : Et les autre vaisseau ?

Lieutenant : Ils se dirigent à différents endroit de la planète.

Hammond : Sont ils visibles a l'œil nu ?

Lieutenant : Pas pour l'instant, monsieur.

30 minutes plus tard  
SGC

Le général Hammond était dans son bureau, il essayait de convaincre le président quand le capitaine Ranger tapa à sa porte.

Hammond : Oui, monsieur le président … c'est entendu … merci monsieur le président … 

Hammond raccrocha.

Hammond : Entrez !

Ranger : On a un problème, mon général.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Ranger : Venez voir de vous-même, mon général. 

Ranger parti dans la multitude de couloir du SGC, Hammond le suivi. Arrivé dans la salle des commandes, Hammond voyait que le vaisseau mère se déplaçait toujours et comme il ne comprenait toujours pas il demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Hammond : Alors ?

Lieutenant : Nous avons un très grave problème monsieur. 

Le lieutenant tapota sur son ordinateur.

Hammond : Oh mon Dieu ! 

Bien que cette expression soit rare de la bouche du général Hammond, dans cette circonstance il ne put s'en empêcher. L'image des ordinateur montrer très clairement le vaisseau mère de Apophis qui se dirigeait droit sur la colline de Cheyenne Montain.

Hammond : Dans combien de temps seront ils la ?

Lieutenant : Dans environ 30 minutes, mon général. 

Le général Hammond descendit sur-le-champ dans la salle de briefing ou se tenait encore les membres de SG-1, Thor et plusieurs autres officier le U.S. Air Force. Hammond est tellement arrivé vite que son apparition fut immédiatement remarqué. Tout le monde se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Jack : Qui a-t-il encore, mon général ?

Hammond : Nous avons un énorme problème ! 

Le général Hammond leur expliqua la situation.

Daniel : Ca y est, ca recommence !

Jack : Quoi encore Daniel ?

Daniel : J'ai encore une impression de déjà vu … surtout le vaisseau mère d'Apophis sur la colline …

Jack : Et les autres vaisseau, que font-il pour l'instant ?

Hammond : Ils sont à divers endroit de la planète, près a l'attaque.

Jack : Dans combien de temps seront-ils la monsieur ?

Hammond : Et bien maintenant, dans un peu moins de 15 minutes. 

Thor qui avait écouté les paroles du général Hammond avec un grand intérêts se permis alors de participé à la conversation …

Thor : Je crois qu'il est temps que je prévienne mon peuple pour qu'ils viennent avec nos vaisseaux.

Jack : Oui, c'est ca, fait don … 

Thor comme a son habitude parti dans la lumière pour prévenir les autres Asgards qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

20 minutes plus tard  
SGC

Le bâtiment du SGC était en état d'alerte maximale, le vaisseau mère de Apophis était désormais en position sur la colline de Cheyenne Montain.

L'armée d'Apophis était déjà en train d'abattre les gardes extérieurs, dans peu de temps ils seraient dans la base. Apophis était derrière eux, comme d'habitude, il ne faisait rien, il attendait que les autres faces tout pour lui … ( c'est ca l'avantage d'être considéré comme un Dieu. ).

5 minutes plus tard  
Orbite de la Terre

Les Asgards venaient d'arriver, ils mettaient tout en place pour leur prochaine attaque contre les goaoul'd, ils avançaient progressivement vers la colline de Cheyenne Montain. Thor qui avaient pris soin de veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien dans son vaisseau, voulais dès lors savoir ou en était la situation de la base SGC. Il se télétransporta donc dans la base, près du colonel O'neill, du général Hammond et de Teal'c.

Nos deux militaires ainsi que notre cher Teal'c avaient remarqué la lumière qui était en train de se générer et ils comprirent très vite que c'était Thor qui revenait.

Jack : Ou en êtes vous Thor ?

Thor : Mon vaisseau est la, il est près a attaqué.

Hammond : oui mais le problème c'est qui si vous faites explosé le vaisseaux, notre base, y compris la porte des étoiles va explosé. Nous ne pouvons pas vous autorisé à faire ceci, il y a beaucoup de technologie nouvelle que nous n'avons pas encore expérimenté et nous ne savons pas ce qu'une explosion d'une telle amplitude ferait à ces technologie …

Thor : Je comprends tout à fait vitre crainte en vers votre planète général Hammond, mais il faut quand même faire quelque chose en attendant.

Jack : J'ai une idée …

Hammond : Allez-y colonel, au point ou on en est … de toute façon … je suis près a tout entendre.

Jack : Et bien Teal'c et moi on pourrait essayer d'aller dans le vaisseau de Apophis, on le met en route, on le fait aller je sais pas ou dans l'espace, et là, Thor le fait explosé.

Hammond : Colonel O'neill, c'est mission suicide que vous nous proposé. 

Jack avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour répondre au général Hammond, que le capitaine Ranger arriva en courant.

Ranger : Les goaoul'd viennent d'entrer dans la base monsieur, on n'arrive pas a les stopper, monsieur.

Hammond : Merci Ranger.

Jack : Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, c'est mon plan ou rien. 

Le général Hammond n'avait pas du tout envie d'envoyer deux de ces meilleur militaire en mission suicide, mais là, il n'avait pas la choix.

Hammond : C'est d'accord colonel, je vous donne mon feu vert.

Jack : Merci beaucoup général. Nous allons chercher des armes du genre des Zat et nous irons aussitôt mon général.

Hammond : Si vous voulez Jack. 

Jack et Teal'c étaient en train de partir quand une voix au fond le dit :

Hammond : Bonne chance. 

Hammond était maintenant tout seul avec Thor, il était un peu gêné parce que c'était le première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Thor : Je vais repartir dans mon vaisseau. De la haut je pourrais voir si le colonel O'neill réussi, s'il échoue, je reviendrais vous voir général Hammond.

Hammond : D'accord. 

Thor parti donc dans son vaisseau, pendant que le général Hammond était de nouveau en train d'appeler le président pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant ce temps  
Armureries  
SGC

Jack et Teal'c étaient en train d'ouvrir différent coffre pour prendre des armes.

Jack : Tiens, ca pourrais nous servir ca, je vous le donne Teal'c.

Teal'c : Merci colonel O'neill. 

Nos deux amis étaient donc ravitailler en armes et en munitions, ils se dirigeaient donc vers la sorti de la base afin de rejoindre le vaisseau de Apophis. Les couloirs ou ils marchaient étaient désert, sans doute un signe qui montrait que le goaoul'd n'étaient pas encore passé par la. Jack et Teal'c avançaient vite mais prudemment, ils savaient que l'avenir de la planète Terre était désormais entre leurs mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent dans le hall de sorti, trois jaffas tenaient la garde. Teal'c n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança avec son Zat pour les tuer. Comme personne de l'armée de Apophis n'étaient présent au alentour, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les trois jaffas qui tenaient la garde étaient mort.

Une fois ce danger exclus, nos deux ( futur ? ) héros continuèrent leur chemin.

15 minutes plus tard  
Entrée du vaisseau mère de Apophis

Jack faisait des signes ( genres militaires ) a Teal'c pour lui dire comment ils allaient procédé pour entrer dans le vaisseau. Quelques secondes plus tard Jack et Teal'c entraient en action, c'était un plan assez parfait que Jack leur avait réservé, c'est pour cela que 2 minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Ils progressaient rapidement dans un des couloirs principal quand une dizaine de goaoul'd passèrent. Jack et Teal'c se réfugièrent donc dans une petit coin de la pièce. De là ils pouvaient vois l'une des salles du vaisseau, c'est comme ca qu'il surent qu'il y avait une porte des étoiles a bord du vaisseau.

Au centre de la porte se tenait Apophis, et devant lui il y avait des centaines de jaffa. De la ou ils étaient, Jack et Teal'c pouvaient entendre certaine parole de Apophis.

Apophis : Telchac Kri Jaffas. Telnoc Kri Tauri. 

Bien que Jack ne comprenne pas un mot aux paroles de Apophis, il n'aimait quand même pas la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé.

Soudain Teal'c et Jack qui avaient été remarqué par un groupe de goaoul'd furent saisi par cela.

Goaoul'd : Que faites-vous ici ? 

Jack et Teal'c qui ne c'étaient pas aperçu de leur présence se retournèrent.

Goaoul'd : Encore toi Cholva ? 

Puis un intrus inconnu bouscula tout les autres pour pouvoir passer. Il portait la tenu des jaffas, ce qui lui permettais de ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Jaffa : Rejoignez votre dieu, Kri Jaffas.

Jack : Tuez-nous tout de suite, je ne vous dirait jamais rien. 

Le jaffa appuya sur un bouton de sa tenu, et là, la tête de naqqada de son costume de repliât sur lui-même.

Jaffa : Je ne vois pas pour quoi je vous tuerait, vous voulez que mon petit-fils naissent sans père ? 

Jack fit un sourire de réjouissent.

Jack : Content de vous revoir Jacob. Mais pourquoi êtes vous la ?

Jacob : Et bien je ne devrais pas être-la normalement. J'étais en mission sur le vaisseau de Apophis pour découvrir ce qu'il manigançait et quand je l'aurais découvert, j'aurais du rentrer sur Vora'h mais je voulais essayer de vous rejoindre pour aider Sam. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Jack : Je vois et ne vous inquiété pas pour Sam elle est en sécurité, j'en suis sur.

Jacob : Mais il y encore un problème, le conseil de tok'ra a découvert ce que j'avais fait et ils ont envoyé des autres tok'ra. Ils viennent d'installer une bombe dans le réacteur du vaisseau d'Apophis, il devrait implosé dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Jack : Mais s'il implose toute la base va explosé et ca faire des dégâts …

Teal'c : Je crois qu'il faut retourner dans la base pour prévenir le général Hammond et rentrer en contact avec Thor.

Jacob : Thor est avec vous ?

Jack : Oui, c'est lui qui nous a prévenu pour l'attaque. 

Par ces paroles les 3 équipiers du moment repartir en arrière pour rejoindre la base du SGC.

20 minutes plus tard  
Couloir du niveau 28

Jack, Teal'c et Jacob avançaient dans le couloir qui avaient été dévasté pas des grandes et des tir de lance Jaffa. Au bout du couloir une homme était allongé, Jack se dirigeât vers lui et il s'avéra que c'était le général Hammond. Il était inerte sur le sol. Jack pris son poux et vu qu'il n'était pas mort

alors il essaya de la réveiller.

Jack : Général Hammond. 

Voyant qu'il ni avait aucune réaction il le gifla.

Jack : Réveillez-vous bon dieu. 

L'œil droit du général s'ouvrit légèrement, puis quelques secondes plus tard l'autre s'ouvrit également.

Jack : ca va général ? 

Hammond : Oui, c'est bon, partez Jack et essayer de nous débarrasser d'eux.

Jack : D'accord général, mais ou est le truc que vous avez donne Thor pour le contacter ?

Hammond : Dans le tiroir de mon bureau. 

Jack appela Teal'c et Jacob qui montaient la garde.

Jack_, a Teal'c et Jacob_ suivez-moi !

5 minutes plus tard  
Bureau du général Hammond  
SGC

Jack, Teal'c et Jacob étaient proche du bureau du général Hammond. Plein de jaffa montaient la garde. Malgré cela Jack voulu continuer. Avec l'aide de Teal'c et de Jacob, il arriva à atteindre le tiroir du bureau et a attrapé l'appareil, il appuya alors dessus.

Une lumière apparu est Jack, Teal'c et Jacob se retrouvèrent en peu de secondes a l'intérieur du vaisseau de Thor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor était au courant de la situation. Pour le moment, ils réfléchissaient à la méthode qu'ils pourraient trouver pour sauver la planète. Jack eu tout à coup une idée …

Jack : Et si on disait à Apophis ou se trouve Sam ?

Jacob : Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

Thor : Ne vous inquiété pas général Carter. Je vois ou le colonel O'neill veut en venir.

Teal'c : Moi aussi, peut-être que ca peut marcher ?

Thor : Je ne sais pas. Dans combien de temps le vaisseau doit-il exploser ?

Jacob : Dans environ 30 minutes.

Jack : Nous aurons le temps de mettre en œuvre notre plan ?

Thor : Je ne sais pas.

Jack : Renvoyez moi sur la Terre ! 

Jack disparut pendant que Teal'c et Jacob étaient en train de parler avec Thor.

Jack arriva la ou il était parti, c'est à dire dans le bureau du général Hammond. Il sorti bruyamment afin de se faire remarqué par les gardes serpents afin qu'il soit emmené à Apophis. Il voulait lui dire ou était Sam pour qu'il aille vers cette planète afin qu'il explose loin de la Terre et de tout vis. Son plan marche puisqu'un peu plus tard il était en train de se faire torturer par Apophis.

Apophis : Ou est la femme qui porte l'enfant ? 

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, Apophis fit un signe a l'in de ses jaffas qui tira avec son Zat su Jack.

Jack qui était encore sous le choque du coup de Zat répondu quand même …

Jack_, a bout de force_ D'accord je vais vous dire ou elle est … 

Apophis saisit alors Jack en lui faisait mal.

Apophis : Et ou est-elle ?

Jack : Sur une planète appelé Drikéo.

Apophis : Je connais cette planète, elle est inhabité.

Jack : C'est bien pur cela que nous l'avons envoyé la bas. 

Apophis le crut sur parole et demanda à ses troupe de rebrousse chemin et de repartir dans leur vaisseau.

Apophis parti aussi et tua Jack avant d'y aller.

20 minutes plus tard

Tout les vaisseaux qui étaient en orbite autour de la Terre était parti, le vaisseau mère de Apophis venaient de décoller et désormais il devaient sauté dans environ 5 minutes.

Au même moment  
Vaisseau de Thor

Thor était toujours avec Teal'c et Jacob, ils avaient vu ce qui c'était passé. Soudain un voyant rouge se mit à clignoté sur le bras de Thor.

Jacob : Que se passe-t-il ?

Thor : Ce n'est rien. 

Puis une forte lumière apparu et Jack s'étala par terre.

Teal'c : Pourquoi est-il comme ca ?

Thor : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Apophis l'a tué mais nous l'avons soigné et il doit être fatigué, il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. 

Personne de disait plus rien. Puis Jacob qui se rappela soudain que le vaisseau de Apophis devait imploser dans quelques minutes cassa le silence.

Jacob : C'est bien tout ca, mais s'ils ne vont pas plus vite, le vaisseau va implosé avant d'atteindre l'atmosphère.

Thor : Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire d'autre.

Teal'c : Votre vaisseau est bien en mode furtif ?

Thor : Oui.

Teal'c : Et si on enlevait le mode furtif ?

Thor : Le goaoul'd nous varieraient et nous suivrait sûrement pas la même occasion. Ce plan peut fonctionner, en effet. 

Thor passa la porte de la pièce ou il était enfermé depuis un moment. Une secousse se fit sentir, c'était le vaisseau de Thor qui accélérait. Le plan de Teal'c avait marché puisque Apophis suivait Thor. Arrivé dans une galaxie complètement vide de vie, Thor ralentis, il savait qu'il ne fallait plus que quelque secondes pour que le vaisseau mère implose. Thor remis son vaisseau en mode furtif puis parti en hyper espace temps. Au loin on avait pu entendre un immense explosion, c'était le vaisseau de Apophis qui explosait.

Jack qui se réveillait au même moment eu un grand sourire au lèvre de voir cette scène.

1 semaines plus tard  
SGC

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob et Hammond étaient dans la salle d'embarquement.

Jack : Il est en retard.

Hammond : Du calme Jack. 

Puis une lumière apparu, c'était Sam et Thor qui revenait de la planète Asgards. A peine arriver Sam sauta dans les bras de Jack, ce qui rendit Jacob u peu jaloux mais il comprenaient parfaitement la situation.

Sam embrasse Jack, puis Jack l'arrêta, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

Jack : Jacob, je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

Jacob : Que voulez vous Jack ?

Jack Je voudrais que votre fille deviennent ma femme, c'est possible ?**Jacob en rigolant Bien sur …4 Octobre 2002**

La Terre était presque intacte. Le peu de dégâts étaient déjà réparer.

A la base, tout allait bien, même merveilleusement car c'est ce jour la, le 4 octobre 2002 que venait au monde la petite Shar'ee O'neill, fille de Jack et Sam O'neill.

**FIN**


End file.
